camp rockverdadeira historia ano 1
by Bya Cerqueira
Summary: Mitchie e Caitlyn vão passar mais um ano em camp rock,junto de seu pai, o que não esperavão é passar um otimo verão lá.
1. Chapter 1

Mitchie Torres Cesário - Tem 15 anos, toca piano, guitarra, bateria e violão. Filha de Brown, Irma trigêmea Mais nova de Caitlyn e Nate, prima de Shane, Trevor e Jason. E e shane Por Apaixonada

Nate T. Cesário - Tem 15 anos, Irmão Mais Velho de Mitchie e Caitlyn e atuarem de Estar in semper mostra se preocupa com Muito como Irmãs. Toca piano, guitarra, bateria e viola da banda Connect 3 Junto, com Shane e Jason.E e dana Por apaixonado.

Caitlyn T. Cesário - Tem 15 anos, Ela Quer Produtora serviços UMA musical, e muitas Vezes compondo Vista e Músicas não Seu laptop, piano toca, violão e canta.

Brown Cesário - Tem 35 Anos. Pai de Mitchie, Nate e Caitlyn, tio de Shane, Jason e Trevor, LDI adotado Por Isabella e Paulo Cesário com 2 Anos e Irmão e de Danielly Cesário Esposa Sara Morreu quando tinham Filhos SEUS 7 anos.

Shane c. Gray - vai Fazer 15 anos, e Irmão do Meio, de Jason e Trevor. o da Líder e Banda Connect 3, FOI mandado Pela banda parágrafo Passar hum tempo com Seu tio e primas.é apaixonado Por Mitchie.

Jason C. Gray - Tem 17 Anos, Irmão Mais Velho de Shane e Trevor. E integrante da Ligue 3.e namorado de Ella.

Trevor C. Gray - Tem 10 Anos, Irmão Mais Novo de Shane e guitarra e violão, nsa FICA verões sem tio Seu Acampamento COM E UMA quedinha Pela Irmã Mais Nova de dana, a Gabriele.

Dana Turner

Tem 15 anos, toca piano e FILHA de Axel, Irma Mais Velha de Gabriele, TEM UMA Paixão Por Nate. E freqüenta o Star Camp.

Gabriele Turner - tema 10 Anos, Irma Mais nova de Dana e FILHA de Axel. Freqüenta o Camp Rock e E Apaixonada Por Trevor.

Axel Turner - pai de Dana, elementos se separou quando SUA FILHA Dana tinha 10 Anos e SUA FILHA tinha Gabriele 5 Anos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1-bem vindo ao Camp rock

Pov. - Mitchie

Assim que eu acordei me lembrei que hoje é o primeiro dia de volta a Camp rock,

-Mitch. Mitch. Sai dessa cama logo nos vamos nos atrasar por sua causa-gritou Cait me sacudindo.

-já levantei, já levantei. Poxa Cait você bem que poderia falar mais baixo NE?- eu falei me levantando.

-calma nem a pau estou te chamando a mais de 5minutos. -disse Cait

-ok, ok, vou me arrumar, e falando nisso são que horas?-eu disse olhando no relógio

-oqueeeeeeeeeeee são 08h10min Caitlyn era para você me acordar as 07h00minhoras-eu disse indo pro banheiro

-vai logo o papai só faltava jogar um balde de água em você- disse Cait saindo do meu quarto.

Bem a historia é o seguinte, papai sempre quer que eu e Cait. Levantemos cedo para ajudar a arrumar as coisas La no acampamento. Já faz 2 anos que nosso irmão gêmeo Nate entrou para a Connect 3 junto com o Shane e o Jason ,e desde então eu e a Cait ajudamos ele a arrumar o acampamento.

Sai do banheiro e fui para baixo direto para a cozinha onde papai e Cait estão tomando café.

-bom dia pai, ei Cait coloca na Hot Tunes, por favor!-eu disse me sentando e colocando cereal no meu prato.

-bom dia Mitch, meninas vamos sair em 1hora não se atrasar-papai disse se levantando e saindo da mesa

-pode deixar pai não vamos atrasar-disse Cait e ligou a televisão.

"o pop star Shane Gray esta causando mais confusão, o resto da banda cancelou a Turner ate que ele pare de ser um bad boy."

-uau eu sabia que Shane era briguento mais não sabia que era tanto- disse Cait

-vamos logo- disse saindo

****no Camp rock****

Entrei na sala de musica e fui direto para o piano e comecei a cantar this is me.

_**The kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream bright  
Inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time  
To let you know,  
It's to let you know**_

**Chorus:**

_**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where  
I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found,  
Who I AM  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding Who I wanna be  
This is me**_

_**Do you know what its like to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like is too far away  
I have to believe in myself, it´s the only way**_

**Chorus:**

Pov. Shane

Eles me arrastaram para o Camp rock para parar de ser um bad boy, estávamos fugindo de umas fans quando escutamos uma bela voz

**This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I've found, Who I AM  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding Who I wanna be  
This is me**

Quando fomos ver quem era não tinha ninguém.

-oi tio Brown- eu e Jason entrando no nosso chalé.

-olá pai- disse Nate para tio Brown.

-oi Shane, Jason e Nate- ele disse me dando a chave e indo embora.

Pov. Mitchie

Sai da sala e fui para o refeitório. Quando entrei lá encontrei com meu irmão e primos. Papai subiu no palco e falou:

-Agora Mitch vai cantar uma musica-papai disse saindo do palco

-Bem essa musica se chama **Who Will i be**?-disse começando a cantar

_**Ohhh...  
Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah!**_

_**How to choose?  
Who to be?  
Well, let's see  
There so many choices now.  
Play guitar, be a movie star.  
In my head a voice says  
Why not, try everything?  
Why stop, reach for any dream?  
I can rock, cause it's my life.  
And now's the time,**_

**Chorus:**

_**Who Will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who Will I be?  
Yes, I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
IF I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me  
Who Will I be?**_

_**Yeah.**_

_**IF I decide,  
I'm the girl to change the world  
I can do it anytime.  
Opportunities right in front of me  
And the choices, all mine**_

_**Why not, try everything?  
Why stop, reach for any dream?  
I can rock, cause it's my life.  
And now's the time,**_

**Chorus:**

_**I wanna find the Who I AM inside.  
Who Will I be?  
I wanna show the, the way that I can shine...  
Yeah... Oh yeah. Yeah. **_

**Chorus:**

_**Ohh... Who Will I be? Who Will I be?**_

Assim que acabei todos bateram palmas, eu sai, e fui pro lado de Cait que estava conversando com os meninos.

-oi Nate, Shane e Jason - disse cumprimentando eles.

-oi Mitch- disseram eles em coro

-você foi ótima Mitch- disse Nate me abraçando

-obrigada Natey- falei pra ele

-já falei para não me chamar assim Mitch- Nate falou enquanto os meninos riam.

Nos fomos para nossos respectivos chalés e ficamos conversando até dormir


End file.
